


Lending a Hand [ART]

by selecasharp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Erections, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selecasharp/pseuds/selecasharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lends Sam a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending a Hand [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolavine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/gifts).



> Hand-drawn with pencil, inked, and then colored in photoshop. I'm including the evolution of the steps as well (First pencil sketch, then inked lineart, then the tattoo version). Enjoy!!
> 
> Crossposted to [LJ](http://teashopmuses.livejournal.com/97669.html) and [Tumblr](http://selecasharp.tumblr.com/post/143017751404/art-i-did-this-for-my-friend-dolavines-wedding).

**Click on any of the images to see a larger version!**

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/163981/163981_original.jpg)

Colored! I based that couch/loveseat thing on a red couch, so red it is in color... *coughalongwithsam'sdickcough*

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/164625/164625_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/164372/164372_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/164276/164276_original.jpg)

Evolution! I love seeing these steps, so here they are. :)

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely friends' wedding! (Because nothing says congratulations on your wedding like wincest porn, am I right??) It’s the VERY FIRST TIME I’ve ever drawn a penis, y’all. (And it’s a pretty nice one, if I do say so myself).


End file.
